To The Past
by YellowRosesAndDragons
Summary: When an magical accident causes Merlin and Arthur to go the the past (To the Dragon's Call), they must confront their past, and try to find a way back to the future... Then things get really exciting. Canon pairings. Takes place in an imaginary future where Arthur didn't die at Camlann. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Cobwebs lay everywhere. Nobles and servants go about the chamber, cleaning and chatting quietly, their eyes avoiding the body under the chandelier. Ignoring Arthur's complaints at the appointment of his new manservant, King Uther sat on his throne, surveying the chaos around him. Another sorceress had made an attempt on his son's life. He shuddered to think of what might have happened if Gaius' boy, whatever his name was, hadn't pushed him out of the way…

He sighed. A king must not think of such dreadful thoughts, lest his mind stray. "Arthur," Uther interrupted Arthur, mid-tirade. "Stop complaining. You are a prince, not a child."

"But father-" Uther stopped him with a wave of his hand, and Arthur's protests silenced. He loved Arthur, but sometimes he wondered if Merlin would ever mature. "Gaius," he called to his friend.

"I was wondering," he said. "How did-" Suddenly, a wind picked up, blowing around the room. "What? What is this?" Not another sorcerer!

"What is going on?" Gaius' boy urgently whispered to the physician. Gaius shook his head in confusion. The wind swirled faster and faster around the room, and Uther stood quickly. A bright light flooded the room, blinding its occupants. The wind howled, a screaming, tragic sound, and Uther's eyes quickly scanned the room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Arthur cover his ears. Then, as it reached an agonizing climax, the light and wind died down, and a blessed silence followed.

Hearing a gasp, Uther looked up. Standing in front of him were two men: Gaius' boy, in the garb of a noble, and Arthur. The funny thing was, both men were also standing on either side of him.

* * *

It was chaos, but it always was these days. A cauldron stood bubbling in the corner over an odd purple flame, open books lay scattered and floating about the room (flipping themselves, of course), glittering charms hang shaking from the ceiling, and amid it all paced Merlin, muttering to himself.

"Merlin, what _is_ this?" a perplexed Arthur asked. Merlin spun around, scowling.

"I'm trying to find a way fix the Morgana problem. If I could just break the code to this STUPID book!" He clenched his fists, and slammed the offending book on the nearest table, the very picture of stress and misery.

"How long have you been working on this?" Arthur inquired, concerned. Ever since the last attack from Morgana, Merlin had been working tirelessly to find a way to end her, once and for all. A month ago, she had waged war against the city, and tens of citizens had died, including one of Merlin's apprentices, Darian. Of course, the idiot had blamed himself.

"Only a few hours," he answered. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well, days. Only a few days."

"You need a break. Eat. Sleep." Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur waved his hand. "As your King, I command you. Take a break, Merlin. The war can wait a moment for you to eat something." Merlin looked as though he was going to argue before relaxing and sinking into a stool. He put his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I can take another loss, Arthur. People keep dying and I always too late to stop it… I don't know what to do."

"You're just going to have to survive this Merlin. You must. Camelot needs you, Guinevere needs you, and God help me, so do I. You cannot give up," Arthur said.

Merlin froze, then turned his head toward Arthur, and he knew he had said the right thing. After a moment, a sly grin crawled on Merlin's face. "Yeah, that's true. You'd be useless without me."

Arthur scoffed. "You wish."

"I thought you _needed_ me!"

"Please, _Mer_ lin, I was just trying to get you out of this funk of yours. Can't have a court sorcerer that too much of a girl to actually accomplish something."

"Just admit it Arthur, you like me!"

"Like you? Merlin, are you sure these fumes haven't affected your mind?"

"Quite sure, Sire. It's you I'm worried about."

"No need to be worried, Merlin. No silly fumes can affect me."

"Yes, that's right sire. You'd actually have to have a brain for the fumes to affect your mind."

Arthur grabbed the nearest book and tossed it at Merlin, who ducked, causing the book to fly into the cauldron. Wind picked up, and a white light appeared. Arthur closed his eyes, and tensed. The wind abated, and he heard murmuring all around him. Merlin gasped, and Arthur opened his eyes.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"You see it too, right?"

"Yes, sire."

"Where are we, exactly?"

Merlin hesitated. "The past, Sire. Or at least, I think so." Of course. The past. Why not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, and please remember to leave feed back! Enjoy!**

"What is this!?" Uther shouted, furious. "What sorcery is this?" Arthur opened his mouth, speechless. In front of him stood his father, alive and livid. Arthur couldn't answer. He was in too much shock. "How dare you take the appearance of my son! Who are you? Answer me, now!" The younger Arthur unsheathed his sword, preparing to strike.

"Wait!" Merlin shouted. "Excuse me, Sire, but I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We aren't pretending, we literally are them," he said, gesturing to their younger counterparts. "Just older."

Uther did not relax, but he did look less hostile. "How?"

"A-A sorcerer, Sire, he attacked us, and I think he has sent us back to the past. Here, Your Majesty," Merlin lied. Arthur glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Uther considered his words. "Gaius, is that possible?" he inquired the physician.

Gaius studied the older Merlin for a moment before replying, "Yes, Sire, it is possible," Gaius confirmed. Uther nodded, though he still looked suspicious.

"All but Gaius and the servant are dismissed," Uther said, never taking his eyes off Arthur. "Prove it," he ordered after everyone but "If you are who your friend says you are, then you are my son. Tell me something only he would know."

Arthur froze, his throat seizing up. What to tell his dead father to convince him he is who he says he is? "Um…"

"Well?"

Then he knew just what to say. "When I was about six years old, it was discovered that my nanny was a sorceress. You decided to execute her, and at the time, I didn't understand why. I begged you not to hurt her, but you executed her anyway. I was so mad, I decided I didn't want to be a prince anymore, so I packed a 'bag' and ran away. Within the hour, I got lost in the forest, and was terrified. I didn't know where I was or how to get back. I stayed there for what felt like hours, until you found me. By that point I was crying, and I was sure that you would hate me for running away. Instead, you told me to dry my tears, that it was okay, and that you didn't hate me. I asked you why it was me that had to be a prince, why couldn't I be like all the other children. You looked at me and said, 'You are a prince and the future king because you are my son, and because the people need you'. I was still upset, so you sent the knights away and we spent the rest of the day in the forest, and for the first time I felt like your son, and not like your heir."

Uther stared at Arthur, astonished. "You really are my son, aren't you?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, father." Throughout the story, the younger Arthur looked at the older in shaken silence. He had never told anyone that story. Could the man standing before him really be his future self?

"Wait, does that make- so you're me?" the younger Merlin said, pointing at the elder.

Merlin nodded, making the younger Merlin looked slightly dazed.

"Oh."

"Well you can stay in a guest room here, obviously," Uther said, directing his attention to the elder Arthur. "He can have a room next to yours."

"Thank you, Sire," the older Merlin said, bowing his head in respect.

"My Lord, do you mind if we," Gaius pointed to the younger Merlin and himself, "borrow Merlin for the evening? I need to ask him some questions on the particulars of the spell." Merlin smiled at his old mentor. In his timeline, Gaius had died about five years ago, leaving Merlin devastated. He was very old, and got sick. While Merlin had moved on as best as he could, he still missed Gaius. Seeing his father figure alive was… he couldn't even describe it. And having seen Arthur's face when Uther talked (or yelled), he knew Arthur felt the same.

Uther nodded. "You are dismissed. Let a servant know to prepare two guest rooms. Tomorrow, I expect that you will be working on a way to send these two back?" the king said, not really asking.

"Of course, Sire, first thing tomorrow."

At that, the group bowed and exited the room, but before the older Merlin could leave, King Arthur called, "Merlin!".

"Yeah?" he said, turning around, leaving Gaius and the other Merlin standing behind him curiously. Suddenly unsure of what to say, he simply nodded. _Be careful_ , he seemed to say. Merlin nodded back, acknowledging he understood, then left Arthur alone with his dead father and younger self.

Arthur was confused. Barely an hour ago, he had almost died, and then suddenly that peasant from the marketplace saves his life. Then, to both of their displeasure, Merlin was made his manservant by his father. And, as if the evening wasn't exciting enough, his future self and _Merlin_ show up. Why was Merlin with future Arthur? If he was being honest, as soon as Merlin made his first major mistake, Arthur had every intention of firing him, whether he deserved it or not.

"Merlin!" his future self called out, interrupting his thoughts

"Yeah?" Arthur was shocked. How dare he speak so disrespectfully. His future self nodded oddly, confusing Arthur even more. "I know," Merlin said. Their odd exchange confused Arthur even more.

"So, Merlin's still you're servant, then?" Arthur asked.

"No, actually. Not anymore."

"If he doesn't last long, then why was he with you when you came here?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I never said that he didn't last long, just that he isn't my servant anymore. He was, ah, promoted."

Uther's eyebrows furrowed. "Promoted?"

Arthur's lips thinned. "He took over Gaius' job as court physician and eventually became an advisor to the crown."

" _Really_? Him? He's just a country peasant. How did _he_ last any more than a week as a servant, much less become an advisor and physician?" Arthur said, arrogance coloring his tone. The elder Arthur was slightly astonished. Merlin was right, he really had been a prat. _Still are_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Merlin said in his head.

Arthur glared at his younger counterpart. "You should not be so quick to judge him. He saved your life tonight, and it will not be the only time. He deserves his job."

"You are… friends with him?" Uther asked, and the younger Arthur looked slightly disgust.

Arthur nodded. "I wouldn't normally say this, but, yeah. He's my best friend, like a brother to me."

"B-But he's a commoner! A complete idiot!" the younger Arthur sputtered.

Arthur grinned. "I never said he wasn't an idiot."

Uther looked on their conversation, curiously silent. He studied the elder version of his son, comparing him to the present. There was a certain confidence about him, a certain authority, that his younger counterpart didn't have. The younger one was full of arrogance and entitlement, but there was a self-consciousness there that Uther knew was from trying to please him. And while the older Arthur looked as though he was capable of being arrogant, he wasn't full of it anymore. It wasn't his defining characteristic. Instead, there was a wisdom, a kind of inner strength that the current version of his son had not yet learned to achieve. Uther looked at the future of his son, and he saw a great king.

"You are the king in your time, aren't you?" Uther spoke up, and while it was phrased like a question, Arthur knew it was not.

Arthur nodded. The younger Arthur looked stricken. "But- I'm not ready!" he said, terrified at the idea of both becoming king and the death of his father. He had always known that was what he was training to become, but he could not actually imagine having to run the kingdom without his father's advice.

"And you never will be. One day you will have to rule this kingdom, and with the fairest judgement you possess, and there will be few you can turn to for advice that are trustworthy," said Arthur. "It will be hard, but you will do the best you can." The younger Arthur nodded. His normal mask of indifferent arrogance had returned, even if he looked a bit green at the thought. Addressing his father, the elder Arthur spoke. "If you will excuse me, I believe I shall retire to my room. Today has been a long day."

"Of course." Uther replied.

Arthur bowed shortly, then exited the room. Once he was out of sight of his father and his younger self, he sighed deeply. Why was his life always complicated? He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about seeing his dead father again. On one hand, he was happy to see the man. Uther was his father after all. However, after discovering the real reason Uther had started the purge, Arthur felt a great resentment towards the man. He had attempted genocide, attacked citizens of Camelot, and left Arthur unprepared for the role of king.

The first few years of his rein trying to figure out what his father would have wanted him to so, instead of trying to discover what kind of king he wanted to be. He had spent the most recent years trying to undo all the damage his father had done, and only most recently accomplished it. This last year was his first as High King of Albion, and it was very difficult, mostly due to the stigma that was attached to the name 'Pendragon'. Nevertheless, Uther was his father, and Arthur couldn't help his happiness at seeing him again.

"Excuse me," he said to a nearby servant. "Can you direct me to my guest room?"

The maid looked startled, nearly dropping the laundry she was carrying. She opened her mouth for a moment, shocked. "Y-yes, Sire. I can take you there, milord."

He smiled. "That won't be necessary, but thank you. I was planning to stop by the physician's quarters before I retire for the evening." The maid was shocked. She had heard that a future version of Prince Arthur had speared during the middle of the feast. She hadn't really believed it until now. This Arthur was so different, though. Prince Arthur was never this nice. "Of course, Your Highness. Your guestroom is in the east wing, third hallway, fifth on the right. Will that be all, Sire?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered, smiling. He knew the room she was referring to. The maid curtsied, and left. On that note, Arthur headed toward Gaius' rooms.

Gaius had heard many things in his long life, but that a sorcerer could send two people back to the past with a spell? No. There was a theory for a potion that is supposed to be able to send the drinker to the past, buts as far as Gaius knew it had not been attempted. Still, when he looked at the intruders, he couldn't help but believe that they were telling the truth when they claimed to be from the future. So, he had lied to his king.

And now, having arrived in the privacy of his chambers, he confronted the supposed time traveler. "And now that we are here, what _really_ caused you to return to the past?" Gaius said, turning around to face Merlin.

Merlin put an innocent look on his face. "What? We told you!" All Gaius had to do was raise an eyebrow. "Fine," he said. "There was a slight… accident involving the time-travel potion."

"It seems that you get no less foolish with age," said Gaius, turning toward Merlin's younger self.

"Hey!" they shout in unison. They looked at each other and grinned. Having a twin may be more fun than either of them had thought.

"Why were you making the time travel potion in the first place? " Gaius asked, ignoring his ward.

Merlin's face turned serious. "I actually wanted to ask you about that. Do you know if it's safe to talk about the details of the future? I wouldn't want to affect how anything turns out."

Gaius thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. We'll have to do some research tomorrow. Until we know for sure, I think it would be safe to simply avoid discussing the details." The younger Merlin was disappointed. He was so looking forward to learning about the future. The elder Merlin, however, was lost in thought. He had to know what he could and could not talk about, if anything at all. He desperately didn't want to change the future. Things in his time were hard, what with Morgana and all, but they were still happy. 'I wonder if Kilgarrah could help me with this,' he thought. 'Probably. Arthur and I can go see him tonight.'

"So, we're friends with the prat, then," the nineteen-year-old Merlin stated, interrupting his older counterpart's train of thought.

Merlin smirked slightly. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, I resent that!" a new voice said indignantly from the doorway, causing everyone to jump. King Arthur stood, pouting. "You should be forever grateful I allow you to breathe the same air as me, much less be friends with me."

"Oh, well in that case I'll go breathe elsewhere. I have been meaning to talk to you about that breath of yours."

"What about my breath, _Mer_ lin?"

"Oh, you mean that infernal stench? I didn't mean anything by it, Sire," he said, drawing out 'Sire'.

"Well at least I'm not a complete moron."

"Well…"

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur, glaring. "If you will excuse us, I'm here to take this idiot to his guest rooms." Gaius and the younger Merlin watched them go in amusement.

"Come on," Merlin said, after they were out of sight. He pulled a confused Arthur by the arm toward the direction of the dungeons. They had a dragon to talk to.


End file.
